Courtney
Courtney (The Bossy Type A) is a contestant on Total Drama World Wide. She is placed on the Screaming Travelers, but the teams were merged in Japanese HiJinks. She is currently in the competition. Biography Season One In The Big Apple - Part 1, Courtney got off the bus with Duncan, also asking him if he got the contract she sent to him about their relationship. Courtney is placed on the Screaming Travelers with Duncan. During the challenge, Courtney followed Noah up the stairs, since Chris didn't say anything about using the stairs, Courtney pushed Noah down and won the challenge and the bikes for the Screaming Travelers. In The Big Apple - Part 2, Courtney lead her team throughout the challenge, but got lost. Courtney, along with Gwen and Duncan, crossed the finish line, but the Killer Adventurers already crossed it, but since Ezekiel didn't cross with his team, the Killer Adventurers lost. In Boating in Italy, Courtney and her team were enjoying the winners compartment, Courtney asked Duncan if he signed those papers yet, which she never got an answer back. Heather insulted Courtney by saying she pushes Duncan around like a buldoser. Courtney helped Gwen fight Alejandro, when he jumped on their boat. Courtney's team lost, after their boat was attacked by alligator, thanks to Alejandro. Courtney voted off Geoff, since Bridgette was her friend, but Bridgette was voted off anyway. In Yukon Do Better Than That!, Courtney protested about the location of the challenge, but Chris ignored her. Courtney suggested huddling for warmth, because of the freezing weather. Courtney and her team found the plane first, but had to cross the ice cold river first, when Sadie threw a rock at Gwen, she fell and broke part of the ice, which gave Courtney the idea of crossing on the ice, which Courtney was the first one to enter the plane, winning the challenge for the Screaming Travelers. In G'Day Australia, Courtney is enjoying her time with her team in the winners compartment. Courtney and Duncan lead the team, but got in a fight as which way to go, but they make up by making out. After seeing that the Killer Adventurers found the red gem and were riding in a mine car, Courtney jumped on it and grabbed the gem out of Lindsay's hands, Sadie jumps off and grabs it, but Gwen grabs it back. After a struggle, Courtney and Gwen lose them, which lead to the Killer Adventurers winning. Courtney voted off DJ for not doing anything during the challenge. In El Bullio, Courtney didn't support Heather's strategy, but went along with it. Courtney fell off the bull, after Eva threw sand in her eyes. But, Courtney's team still won, when Heather stayed on the longest. In Deep Blue Sea, Courtney was sitting with her team at the slushie bar in the winners compartment, she asked Duncan again about the papers, but Duncan said he lost them, which angered her, but told him that her lawyers will send him another copy. Courtney found only one key during the challenge, and got electrocuted. Her team lost when Tyler found the key to unlock the chest. Courtney voted off Geoff, for not helping. In German Grumps, Courtney discussed her strategy for winning this challenge with her team, which they all went along with. When they landed, Courtney dashed in the Reichstag, but came back out after hearing Katie gave the flag to Heather, which meant Courtney's team won. In Amazon Drama, Courtney and her relax in the winners compartment, Courtney gets suspecious when Alejandro knew what the challenge was and where they were going, in the confessional Courtney said he was obviously eavesdropping on Chris and Chef. Courtney's team were in the lead, until they got captured by natives. Cody managed to get them out by bitting the rope, but only Izzy was able to get into the plane after Alejandro did. Chris announced since Eva, Noah and Sadie wasn't with the team, the Screaming Travelers won. In Robbery in Paris, Courtney is enjoying slushies with her team in the winners compartment. During the challenge, Courtney jumps over one of the guards and pushes Alejandro down and he is captured by a guard, Courtney and her team lost, when Lindsay got the painting, Courtney voted Lindsay to go with Chris to his compartment. Courtney voted out Sierra. Courtney was safe from elimination In Japanese HiJinks, Courtney vows that the Screaming Travelers will never sit in the commercial compartment again. During the challenge, Courtney's joke was about Harold, saying he thinks homie is a case of homicide, she scored a 9/10. Courtney won the challenge out of a vote, and she was safe from elimination. Courtney voted out Cody, since she believes that the weaklings always get far. In Big Ben Diving, Courtney was enjoying the winners compartment, she said it's lonely by herself, but she still loves it. When the contestants were dropped out of the plane onto Big Ben, Courtney landed on Duncan. During the challenge, Courtney got to go first, since she won the challenge before, she did flips and back flips, but lost the challenge to Eva. Courtney voted off Heather, but Heather was safe after using her immunity idol. In Sweden Ya, Courtney was sitting in the commercial compartment, complaining that she should have won the challenge. Courtney asked Duncan if had gotten the papers to be in a relationship with her yet, he responded with a no. During the challenge, Courtney didn't figure out the first clue, but figured out the second clue, but was beaten by Heather. Courtney voted off Noah, but Duncan was eliminated instead, which Courtney threw a complete tantrum. In Russia Can Be Murder, Courtney was yelling at Lindsay after hearing Lindsay voted off Duncan, which made Lindsay cry. Everyone in the confessionals thought about voting Courtney off. During the challenge, Courtney's costume was called "The Elegant Eagle", which won her the challenge, along with Gwen and LeShawna. Courtney voted Eva off for being a threat, as she said. In Welcome to Hollywood!, Courtney was relaxing in the winners cabin with Gwen and LeShawna. Courtney asked Gwen if she was scared if Heather got ahold of her diary again, but she said no. When Sadie knocked on their door and asked for some good food, Courtney was about to slam the door in her face, but LeShawna stopped her and gave Sadie some bread. During the challenge, Courtney's film was called "Princess Courtney" which featured her singing "My Prince Will Be You". Noah told Courtney to tell Lindsay and Tyler both that they are breaking up with each other, but Courtney ignored him. Courtney lost the challenge, and she voted off Noah. But Lindsay was voted off. Trivia * Courtney was the first contestant to step off the bus in The Big Apple - Part 1 * Courtney is the only contestant, so far, to have won five invincibility challenges for herself or her team.